


Daydream

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 崔胜澈是他不可实现的白日梦
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	Daydream

尹教授是学院里最受欢迎的老师，可能因为是最年轻的教授。  
长得好看大概也是原因之一。才三十出头，头发染了红棕色，有时候带细框眼镜，身形修长，穿什么都好看，也确实会穿。跟别的老头子老太婆比起来要养眼不少。课上的也不错，知识点明确讲解深入浅出，脾气也好上课都是笑眯眯的——虽然挂你科的时候也是笑眯眯的。但这样的老师谁不喜欢呢？被挂科了都没脾气。  
每次新学期前几节课下课总少不了有女学生围上来脸红着想要联系方式，尹净汉总是微笑着伸出手去，左手无名指的婚戒闪闪发光，在纸上写下工作用邮箱，然后在女学生失望的目光中告诉她们如果要课后辅导请提前预约。  
“你还有什么不满的？”在隔壁学院任教的洪知秀坐在他对面，酒吧里人声嘈杂，他不得不吼着说话才能让尹净汉听见。也不知道尹净汉今天发什么神经，非得拉着他去酒吧，还是个正门都在弯弯绕绕小巷里的破酒吧。  
在旁人看来尹净汉的生活是如此令人羡慕，年纪轻轻事业有成，有房有车新婚燕尔家庭美满，生活一帆风顺就好像他行驶的海域从未有过狂风暴雨，据洪知秀的描述可能有且仅有的风暴——或者说小波涛，只能是大学的时候硬要留长发还染了金的，传统的父亲气得差点和他断绝关系。但后来还是顺了家长的意，老老实实剪了头发又染回深色。  
被问话的对象此时却看着酒吧中央的舞台答非所问，“你看那个唱rap的小孩是不是长得还行？”“什么小孩？”洪知秀顺着他的目光看去，可能是酒吧的驻唱，也可能是一时兴起拿了话筒的普通客人。但确实是个漂亮小孩，衣服从肩膀那里剪开又用带子绑回来，露出一截在灯光下白的反光的皮肤，身上穿着绑带似的服装让洪知秀想起什么特殊的癖好。刘海半遮着眼睛，从拿话筒的姿势来看没准是专业的，虽然听不太懂但洪知秀觉得这小孩不错。  
有点眼熟，洪老师摸着下巴思考了一下，推了推尹净汉。“这不是你们学院那个吗？还是篮球队的，前几天我看到他打球来着，把我们院队打惨了。好像叫崔胜澈？”尹净汉眯起眼睛，若有所思地点点头，也不管桌上的酒一口没动，拿起披在高脚凳上的外套就走。洪知秀急急忙忙地跟出去，围巾还没围上就被室外的冷空气冻得一哆嗦。  
“怎么，那小孩惹你了？”洪知秀把围巾的下摆塞进大衣里，说话呼出的气在空中凝成白雾。

尹净汉知道崔胜澈是因为他下课来问自己的联系方式。  
虽然性别不同但尹净汉一眼就能看出来这个男生眼睛里的东西和那些女生是一样的，递出纸笔的手很快收回去，尹净汉抬眼看回去的时候会脸红，干净的书本第一页正儿八经地写着崔胜澈三个字。  
“崔胜澈？”尹净汉一边写下邮箱一边问他，“篮球队队长崔胜澈？听说我们学院的队伍打得不错啊。”“是、是的！”夏天教室的冷气开得很足，女生大多得带一件外套，崔胜澈就只穿了一件白色T恤。大概是没料到尹净汉突然提问，一时紧张得说话都有点不利索，手里捏着T恤的下摆快要把衣服揉变形。“要课后咨询的话要提前邮箱联系，我不一定有时间。”尹净汉写完最后几个字母把笔夹在书里还回去，看崔胜澈接过书呆呆的样子没忍住揉了揉他的脑袋，“做的很好崔队长，以后课业也要加油啊。”  
是很难不被注意到的类型。在把名字和脸对上号之后尹净汉频频在学校里看见崔胜澈的身影，打球的时候，吃饭的时候，自习的时候，参加学校歌唱比赛的时候。碰到的多了崔胜澈和尹净汉也熟了起来，有时候在篮球场碰到还能一起打个球。  
西装都还没换掉本来只是饭后来散个步的尹教授扯松了领带，把外套脱下扔到一边，从崔胜澈手里抢过球来趁他不注意上篮投球一气呵成。崔胜澈一下子没反应过来，等尹净汉慢悠悠地运球过来才笑得睁不开眼，“认真的吗老师？”尹净汉把球从左手换到右手又从右手换到左手，“认真的啊。”带领学院获得荣誉的篮球队长略低了身子，连眼神都切换成猛虎扑食般的眼神，“那输的人要请吃饭哦。”  
后来当然是尹净汉输了，正好晚上也不回家吃饭，就带着崔胜澈去吃了烤肉。可能因为让老师请客的关系，崔胜澈几乎全程都在烤肉，尹净汉倒心安理得埋头猛吃，吃得热了随手把头发撩到后面去，眼镜也摘了放到一边。“喝酒吗？”他起身要去拿酒，转头咨询崔胜澈的意见，崔胜澈犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。  
但尹净汉没想到自己不但打球输了喝酒也喝不过这小孩，等他晕乎乎的时候崔胜澈除了脸通红连夹烤肉的手都没有抖。  
最后是崔胜澈送他回家的，送回学校附近的教师公寓。尹净汉最后都不记得崔胜澈是怎么把他安顿在床上的，只记得除了酒精进一步发酵的甜味就是男生衣服上洗涤剂的清香。  
第二天尹净汉醒来的时候头痛欲裂，转头要去拿手机看时间的时候发现床头柜放了一杯水，还贴心地插了吸管，旁边贴了便利贴，说明昨晚的情况，以及崔胜澈的电话号码，还画了个爱心。小男孩都这样吗？尹净汉读完上面的信息就把便利贴扔进了垃圾桶，天真，理想化，再加一点点自以为是，上帝制造小孩的普遍配方。

在尹净汉请吃烤肉没几天之后崔胜澈就告白了，是通过工作邮箱发过来的。尹净汉看着一排工作邮件里十分突兀的一封告白信哭笑不得，点开之前一度以为是自己请他吃饭的行为让他产生了误解，开始反思老师和学生走的太近到底是不是好事。好在阅读完全文以后得出结论只是崔胜澈本人太横冲直撞且自信满满——主要指感情方面。  
学生直接或间接的告白对尹净汉来说是最常见不过的事情了。上大学的小孩，刚结束压抑的高中生活，世界突然开阔一时选择太多，对着年轻好看的老师产生悸动是很正常的。一般间接拒绝过后几天学生们就会分清对长辈和同辈之间感情的区别。  
下课的时候尹净汉收起教材，讲台上被人放了一瓶牛奶，旁边还用胶带贴了一根吸管。不用想都知道是谁拿的。上次是苹果，上上次是软糖，完全小孩子的做法，而当事人正坐在第一排撑着脑袋看他。尹净汉本来想下课收了书就走，但实在顶不住崔胜澈热烈的目光，磨磨蹭蹭等到学生都走得差不多了，才拿了牛奶走到他面前，用书轻轻敲了一下他的头，“下次不要再做这种事了，有时间想给我送东西不如想想怎么拿到好成绩。”他把牛奶放在崔胜澈桌上，却被一把抓住手腕。“那老师有时间能给我课后辅导吗？”  
天气太热了，窗外的蝉鸣吵得盖过室内空调的风声，连带着热度也盖过冷气，蒸得尹净汉头脑发热。他逃跑了。  
回到办公室尹净汉把自己摔进办公椅里，开始思考为什么不但当时没有直接回邮明确拒绝学生一时的迷恋，就连刚才也没狠下心来。  
他想起自己以前在上大学的时候也干过类似的事情。他是告白成功了，和一个男人。但后来被家里知道就没有什么好结局，要他切断关系，要他保证还是个正常人会走在正常的轨迹上，让他把长发给剪了以做检讨，虽然长发和他喜欢男人这件事没什么必然联系。  
还是说是曾经喜欢过。尹净汉长长的叹了一口气，用力把办公椅向后压去。他已经在“正常”的世界里生活了太久，一度以为当时真的只是青春期荷尔蒙作祟加逆反心理一时冲动。洪知秀不知道这件事，他刚从美国回来的时候带了个男朋友来参加新同事聚会，被问起来“你真的是同性恋吗”的时候，他认真地看着提问者的眼睛回答：“在你碰到那个人之前你永远不知道你会喜欢哪一种性别。”  
他只是那个人而已。  
最后尹净汉还是回复了他有空且在校的时间，崔胜澈的回件倒很快，从文字来看干劲满满。要是真的对学习这么上心那我工资都能多一点，人民教师尹净汉这么想。

到了约好的日子尹净汉倒是坐立难安，他自认不是有强迫症的人，但还是不可自制地把办公桌上所有的小东西都朝一个方向摆好，电脑屏幕的角度也调整了好几次，连空调的温度感觉都不太适宜，明明没有动过遥控板却感觉一会儿热一会儿冷。  
就在他紧张到几乎打算发邮件取消这次会面的时候崔胜澈推门进来了，看起来像是从什么地方匆匆赶来的，在尹净汉身边坐下的时候气都还没喘直。尹净汉清了清嗓子，侧过身面朝崔胜澈问他有没有整理好问题。崔胜澈打开背包翻找了一阵，面色尴尬地抬起头，“老师我出门急忘记带书了，能借你的书用一下吗？”  
尹净汉怀疑这可能是他接近对象的小技巧。因为共用一本书而不得不拉近的距离让两个人的呼吸都交缠在一起，身上奶油的气味都隐约可闻。  
来之前吃了蛋糕吗？虽然说21世纪大家都应该抛开刻板印象但尹净汉还是很难想象一身肌肉的崔胜澈面对一碟小蛋糕的样子。他会和别人一起吃蛋糕吗？两个人吃同一块蛋糕，即便都从靠近自己的一侧开始吃最后勺子也难免碰在一起，像是不小心在一碗面里吃到同一根，是极微小量的体液交换。  
尹净汉试图后退一点以拉开距离，但崔胜澈像是无知觉般也拖着椅子往前坐了一点，两个人膝盖碰着膝盖，他整个人趴在桌子上，头架在手臂上，随着尹净汉的讲解不时点点头。  
“那这里是为什么呢？”他指着书上的一个句子，抬起头来看着尹净汉，优秀教授却被这一抬眼一时哽住，慌乱地推着桌子向后滑了几步，崔胜澈这次绝对是故意追上来的。他盯着尹净汉从椅子上起身，两只手搭在办公椅的扶手上，把尹净汉圈进限制范围里。  
“为什么呢？”他重复了一遍问句，“老师为什么离我这么远？如果我听不清还要麻烦老师多讲几遍。”尹净汉只是看着崔胜澈的眼睛说不出话，任由崔胜澈把距离越缩越短，都快到鼻尖相碰的程度，像是等着崔胜澈的下一步动作。  
“净汉周末要不要来看我的表演？”他覆上尹净汉的左手。  
“啊？”尹净汉的回答像是梦游似的，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，当物理距离拉到最近的时候反而看不清眼前人，像是蒙了一层纱或是雾，甚至只是来自梦境的不真实景象。  
他有时候觉得自己是住在高塔里的公主，一切日常生活都可以被满足，但只有爱因为高塔的阻碍迟迟不来。现在王子在塔下喊他的名字了。  
崔胜澈拉着他手往前，像是要放在自己的胸口向他证明自己的一颗心确实为他跳动，稍微有点宽松的戒指却因为这个动作在无名指上小小地滑动了一下。  
“叮——”  
十二点的钟声是魔法失效的通知，再漂亮的辛德瑞拉这时候也不得不逃跑。  
尹净汉一把推开崔胜澈，崔胜澈因为动作太猛差点摔倒在地上。尹净汉一边努力调整呼吸着一边从口袋里拿出手机。  
「来自：妻子  
这周末回来吃饭吧？妈妈买了上好的猪肉，另外之前约好了要一起去老家的，不要忘记哦~」  
“不好意思我这周家里有点事情。”尹净汉起身去给自己倒了杯水，尽量控制自己的手抖得不那么明显，“抱歉这次的课后辅导不能继续进行了。我过两天给你联系别的老师吧。”

洪知秀还在旁边抱怨这么冷的天气去酒吧居然连酒都没正经喝两杯就走了，活动提议者尹净汉倒插着口袋慢悠悠地走着，在路边的自动售货机选了两瓶热茶饮，顺手给洪知秀一瓶，马路上的车灯照过他的脸，脸上细小的绒毛让侧脸看起来不那么真实，但只是一瞬间又马上回到黑暗之中。“没事，就去看看。”

END


End file.
